With cat litter box apparatuses being well known in the art, a plethora of designs and variation exists. Litter boxes typically use a dry granular litter mix, whether a sand mix, a commercially available mix, or any derivation thereof. Various box designs house the litter, which must either be disposed of or screened. Screening removes clumps and fecal matter such that litter can be used and reused. Some boxes offer self-cleaning capabilities. Still others provide for liquid accumulation. What is needed is a litter box which accommodates multiple uses by more than one cat, a portable litter box which provides easy litter screening as well as indicators of the number of times used. Further, a litter box with a lid and animal access doors is desirable, as litter boxes exude unpleasant odors.